ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Poochie And Pals
"Poochie and Pals" is an upcoming collaboration franchise with efforts by companies Mattel, Festa Toys, and more. The franchise was first introduced to the public on July 17, 2016. Its gang of poodles consists of the titular Poochie from Mattel, Sequin of Barbie, also from Mattel, Lady Gigi of Vip Pets from Festa Toys, Pafu of the anime Go! Princess Pretty Cure, and Mandy of Puppy Surprise. The quintet will each be featured in a lot of merchandise as time will flow and will be split into different generations. Each episode runs 22 minutes, each segments lasts 11 minutes, while the full 22 minute episodes last the full run.. Generations Generation 1 (2016-2029) Generation 2 (2029-TBA) Animated Series An animated series was already considered before the franchise even started. It's expected to premiere in early 2017. It's animated by Toei Animation, with anime visuals. The series has a retro feel to it, specifically having nods to the 70s to the 80s pop culture littered throughout. The place the quintet live in is even named OldSchool Sac. Episodes Season 1 (2017) 1: As The Fern Turns: The group must prevent a group of killer ferns from destroying the cul-de-sac/Puppy In My Socket: A shrunken Poochie gets stuck in an electrical socket, and the girls try to break her out. (January 4 2017) 2: Bring Back My Happiness: The gang unintentionally turn mundane events into awesome as they try to excite themselves/Born To Be Wild: Pafu must prove to the rest of the gang that she's more than a child, but takes things overboard. (January 11 2017) 3: Dragon Pup: The poodles encounter a puppy-dragon hybrid who seems to be lost/Missing Mojo: Gigi fears that, without her nose (which was crushed in her), she'll mess up her next performance. (January 18 2017) 4: Adventures In Puppysitting: Sequin and Pafu are assigned to look after Poochie's younger brother for the day/Mo' Mandy, Mo' Problems: The quintet find a clone of Mandy, courtesy of Mad Science Man, which begins wrecking havoc. (January 25 2017) 5: Kiss Me Cat: Poochie develops a crush on an adorable kitty, but the latter ends up falling for Gigi/Out Of Sequin: Sequin ends up missing, and it's a wild goose chase to find her. (February 1 2017) 6: From Fluffy To Droopy: Poochie and pals suffer from a condition that causes them to droop and streak everywhere/Manic Mandy: Mandy fears that her friends might not appreciate her insane idea for a project, causing her to go ballistic. (February 8 2017) 7: For Your Pies Only: The gang start up a fundraiser involving pies/The Day The Diary Dies: Pafu learns the hard way to respect people's property and not upset them. (March 1 2017) 8: I Only Have Flies For You: Sequin and Mandy develop a liking to bugs, and proceed to shelter them at their homes/Kung Poodle: Mandy reveals her talent of kung fu, which proves helpful in many a crisis. (March 8 2017) 9: Driving Miss Poochie: Poochie, much to her dismay, is entered in a demolition derby against her pals/Quail Flail: Sequin plans on capturing a quail, but it proves tough to catch. (March 15 2017) 10: Fan Boy: Pafu befriends a male puppy, who plans on kidnapping her out of obsession/DJ Hear That?: The gang's attempt to become DJs for a dance may be sabotaged by Mad Scientist Man. (April 12 2017) 11: Beaver Fever: A beaver tags along with and annoys the gang/Room For Five: The gang have compilcations as they have a sleepover together. (April 19 2017) 12: Color Me Crazy: Color is being drained by Mad Scientist Man, and with help from his son, the girls must put an end to it/Flea Bitten Pooch: A flea leaves a nasty wart on Poochie. (April 26 2017) 13: Fancy Poochie: Poochie turns fancy and ignores her pals/Life Of The Smarty: Pafu ends up becoming smarter than normal through a brain switching. (June 11 2017) Season 2 (2017-2018) 14: Pranks For The Memories: The gang try to reveal who keeps pranking them before he goes overboard/An Inside Story: Poochie is turned into a cupcake and is swallowed by Gigi. (November 26 2017) 15: Bully For Kitty: The gang convince a young kitten to stand up to his brother, who bullies him/Light Up The Night: Sequin unknowingly uses some of Mad Scientist Man's fireworks for a display, causing chaos. (February 11 2018) 16: Quick Shot Mandy: Mandy is determined to have a proper photo with the gang/Paddle Dogs: Poochie and Pafu team up for a doubles paddleball tournament, despite differences. (March 3 2018) 17: Way Of The Drumlin: The gang experience life on the glacier on their travel to Greenland/Cowlicked: Gigi prefers her new hairstyle, courtesy of a cow licking her. (March 24 2018) 18: Jaw Breaking: A hard candy breaks Sequin's jaw, but she refuses medical attention out of fear/Hop On Pup: Poochie's hiccups cause her to jump at great heights. (April 7 2018) 19: Sludge In Your Sack: Mandy tries to have a normal shopping experience/If It Smells Like A Pooch: Someone has framed each of the girls, and they must clear their names. (May 12 2018) 20: Out Of Control Cruise: The gang encounter weirdness while on a cruise ship/Mad Up: Mad Scientist Man invents killer machines to attack the girls. (June 23 2018) 21: Dear Poochie: Pafu plans on mailing a letter to a vacationing Poochie, but she manages to make chaos out of it/Cry Puppy: Pafu must learn to cope with pain after her friends grow tired of her outbursts. (July 21 2018) 22: Once Shy, Twice Bitten: Sequin is confused over her new fly friend's mood swings/Every Way But Goose: Gigi is turned into a goose by Mad Scientist Man. (August 4 2018) 23: Boom Goes The Pup: Mandy's new trend of saying "Boom" in certain locations causes lunacy/New Dogs On The Block: The girls perform songs for the cul-de-sac and instantly become a little too popular. (August 18 2018) 24: Double Your Pun: After a pun too many, Pafu seems to no longer be wanted/Hot Blooded: Poochie snaps and Mad Scientist Man uses it for advantage, until his son interferes. (September 8 2018) 25: Halloween's Lonely Spirit: A ghost dog feels left out, so the gang try to cheer him up/Last House To Their Left: The gang traverse through a controversial Halloween attraction. (October 27 2018) 26: Freaky Fun Gets It Done: The girls' weird mannerisms inspire Gigi for a performance/Every Little Cheat She Does: Mandy learns that cheating isn't as fun as she thinks. (November 13 2018) Season 3 (2019-2020) 27: Suck It Hard: A vaccum cleaner owned by Sequin takes on a life of its own/Home Sickness: The gang encounter a dog who has sneezing and coughing fits in Poochie's house. (April 6 2019) 28: Formula For Disaster: Mad Scientist Man makes Pafu a giant to terrorize the cul-de-sac/Extreme Door Mat: Mandy learns that security is no laughing matter when she finds Poochie's security mat. (May 25 2019) 29: Horse Code: Pafu ends up stuck in a horse mask and scares everybody accidently from the cul-de-sac/Basic Groover: The gang are asked to be the DJs of a kitten's birthday party, and get some help from his mother. (September 19 2019) 30: Mission Im-Pafu-ble: Pafu goes undercover as a spy to investigate wrongdoings/Tickle Troubles: It's torture when each of the girls are tickled by an invisible being. (October 14 2019) Category:Franchise Category:Crossovers Category:Crossover Franchise Category:Toys Category:TV Shows Category:TV Shows Based on Toys Category:Animation Category:Anime Category:This Film Is Not Yet Rated